theworldccfandomcom-20200215-history
Akimatsu
Summary Akimatsu is known by the "Lone Wolf", by many of the few people he associates with. Being seen with 0 v a n, Ruka, Hiroto, and Liam, it was previously thought that he was a frequent member of the Twilight Brigade. Despite this, he truly has no guild, and is referred to as a brigader at heart. He still lurks CC for much of today, but mainly as a PK. First Day Akimatsu's first day included an adventure of trying to complete the first dungeon. After warping in and rushing into the dungeon, he found himself dead. Trying again, he found out that many enemies were tough in the game. This marked this first of his solo adventures. Meetings Soon after he became a decent level, he'd found an affinity for resting at Morrigu Barrow, the giant wall. One day, after warping in, he found an odd gathering in his so-called home. When asked to leave, he bluntly refused the offer. However, he recieved a few FMs from players known as Ruka and Hiroto and politely appologized and left. Soon after, he was introduced to Ruka and Hiroto once more, where he soon after met Liam. This lead to the coded post, which he'd correctly solved. When responding to the poster, he'd realized that he had a bigger role to play than a mere lone wolf. Making the meeting, he was soon after temporarily thrown into the Twilight Brigade, after which he was trained by Hiroto. Incidents and Mishaps Later, after much training, he'd come to grow attatched to |The World|. Events were proceeding quite quickly, and he'd assisted everyone as much as he felt was need. He defected from all factions of the Brigades. Akimatsu had decided to pursue the life of an outlaw, and was convicted of hacking. The charges were few, merely super attackin and getting back in with the help of Rott. Despite this, the owner made sure to take action against Akimatsu, throughly making him regret all sort of action. This ban, however, was lifted a month after and he was able to enjoy |The World| once more. 2008 This year would mark a turning point for Akimatsu. He had since quit the game, and refused to return under any conditions. This occured for half of 2207, and all of 2008. Hencforth, he has now retu rned, but whether or not to stay is still tentative. Offline The player behind Akimatsu is a 17 year old known as Zack. He's currently attending highschool as well as continuing some real life training, while maintaining satisfactory grades. He enjoys computers, Martial Arts, and Kendo outside of his life on |The World|. Aside from Cyberconnects, he mainly lives in his own world, most often seen with headphones. Social While not social, he does enjoy being on MSN occasionally while listening to music. Many of his friends contact him their, much to his own irritation. However, most often he chooses not to complain, because at heart, they create the slight bit of warmth to him. Category:Player Category:Mod Category:Blademaster